What Would It be Like
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: What would it be like... to Die? To Dance in the rain? To wake up and find everything back to normal? This is a bunch of short stories about all Harry Potter characters as they muse about certain thoughts in their lives. All Genres. JSP DM GW SM SS MM LV
1. James S Potter

_Summary: What would it be like... to Die? To Dance in the rain? To wake up and find everything back to normal? This is a bunch of short stories about all Harry Potter characters as they muse about certain thoughts in their lives. First up: JSP_

_A/N: I don't own Harry potter, just their thoughts that I create =)_

_Beta: LivinLaVidaLou_

_Also check out my other stories! =)_

What Would It Be Like...

To not have expectations

James Sirius Potter

_(age 16)_

So here I am, hiding in a secret passage way. Why am I hiding? Because some students told the teachers it was me who set off all the dung bombs in the dungeons.

Okay so it was me, but I have no choice.

Yea, Yea only am I responsible for my actions, but its because of my name that I have to do all this pranking and stuff.

My dad told me when I was young I was named after my grandfather, and his godfather. But he also told me that they were the biggest pranksters of their time.

Thats when I learned, you can't choose your own destiny. Others chose it for you.

And I was chosen to be a prankster.

The sad thing is, I don't want to. I rather spend my time curled up with a good book. But every time I am around the family they are expecting some sort of prank, or even a hilarious joke**.**

Soevery time I have to deliver.

Okay the map says the coast is clear, but I better wait another hour.

Hey there is another story. So before I went Hogwarts Ican remembersitting in my dad's office. He was talking about how he defeated some death eater. The most curious thing was that he kept pointing to a drawer, and would cough once in awhile to get me to look at it.

Finally he left, and I knew he wanted me to open it. Right on top of his folders was some sort of paper, with a sticky note on how to use it.

Subtle right? Well at least I have this map now.

Its not fair, I never chose to be such a prankster, and now I am suffering for it.And now I have suffer with the constant motive of having to pull a prank, all because of my names sake.

It had happened recently at a Christmas party**.** Everyone was shoving me asking did I plan anything special. Okay, so I did stick a frog in the punch, but that was a baby prank.

Everyone was happy that I did it.

Me? Well I wasn't. I did not see the point.

Uncle George and Ron were also sneaking me matches, and puking pastilles. I kept the matches, but put the pastilles in Dad and Al's food.

I then spent the rest of the night telling jokes to everyone's amusement. Finally I was tired of being their joker, so I stood up announced I want to be a librarian.

If there was a competition for the loudest laughing group, my family would have won.

Sad, isn't it? Dad told me nice joke, and I will be an Auror. I told him no, but they all laughed and started to change the conversation. Well until dad and Al spontaneously threw up, and everyone laughed and told me good job.

But its the truth, I want to be a librarian not an Auror.

I want to read and not have to do pranks.

I want to be me, and not the people who they all want back.

_But would they still accept me?_

_Would they still love me?_

_Would I anger or disappoint them?_

_Do I care what they would think about the new me?_

I can hear someone approaching. I decide to do something. I will change my life to what I want it to be.

First I will give Al the map. Next I will flush all the fireworks and matches Uncle George gave me last year. The**n** I will make my family see the real me. Then I will finish that book I started without interruptions from dad or mum trying to make me say something funny.

Last I will go and talk Ms. Pince into retiring after next year.

Also I will ask the shy girl out, and not listen to Al. He keeps saying she will cramp my pranking style.

Its time for me to forget my expectations, and forget who I am named after.

_What would it be like to not have expectations... my true destiny._

_I hope you enjoyed it!!_

_R and R_


	2. Draco Malfoy

_Beta: LivinLaVidaLou_

_Thank you to all who reviewed:_

_Lost 2 Love_

_Dracoisalooker76_

_Summary: What would it be like... to Die? To Dance in the rain? To wake up and find everything back to normal? This is a bunch of short stories about all Harry Potter characters as they muse about certain thoughts in their lives._

_A/N: I don't own Harry potter, just their thoughts that I create =)_

What Would It Be Like...

To Dance in the rain

Draco Malfoy

_(Age nine)_

I watch the rain fall slowly outside my window. I can barely smell it through the streak free pane. It looks so beautiful, and I can't help but wonder what would it be like to dance in it.

But I can't. One, is because Malfoys don't dance in rain.

And two is because mummy says I'm not allowed.

I dropped down from the window sil, and walk over to my bed. The rain creates a rhythmic pattern outside. I tap my foot against the head board.

Tap, Tap, Tappity, Tap.

I stop myself. Its not appropriate for me to tap. Tapping leads to dancing which in turn leads to not behaving like a proper Malfoy.

I only know a few thing about being a proper Malfoy. Hello, I am only five.

But I know one thing. Malfoys don't dance in the rain. Malfoys must stay clean and proper.

Mummy comes in, and gives me my nightly dose of medicine. She told me a while ago that I was born sickly, and almost died. Because of that my skin looks ghostly, and I am constantly ill.

She says that I can't go out in the rain, or I might get too sick and die.

I don't want to die, but I can't help thinking about jumping in puddles, and letting the clear droplets touch my tongue. Or even feeling the cold water drip lightly onto my skin.

Well, that is what the elves do sometimes.

When father wasn't home; I talked to an elf named Dobby. Mad little elf he is, with his sock fetish. That is how father put it. But Dobby was interesting to talk to. He told me rain was wonderful, and very cool. He said its like diamonds falling from the sky.

Diamonds that could kill me.

My head starts to feel heavy. It is the potion taking affect. I better get under the covers. Father says its improper to sleep above blankets.

I fall asleep to the rain; beating against my window.

What a pretty word: _Rain_

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Age 20_

It has been a long war. And my family name has suffered from it. Or until Potter helped clear it with the ministry.

I was sitting in a local bar, ordering a drink, when a girl came up to me.

She had short black hair, pulled into a lazily done ponytail.

She smiles at me, and I smile back. Her teeth are very white.

I turn to the bartender, and order her a drink. After a couple of minutes, I can hear the rain start outside. I stiffen; for some reason I became afraid of rain.

My first couple of years at Hogwarts I would stay inside whenever it would rain; praying that it would not come inside the castle and kill me. Later on Severus Snape taught me a full body Impervious charm. The spell seemed a bit dodgy, so I continued to avoid the 'diamonds' at any chance.

"Afraid of the rain, huh?" asks the girl. I give her a suspicious look, and nod. "The name is Astoria. I remember you from school. I noticed that you would stay inside when it rained. You even ditched that Quidditch match because of it." She sips her drink, and waves over another. "Not that I watch you."

I smile at her. Not a grin though. Malfoys don't grin. "Who wouldn't want to watch me?" I joke. Astoria laughs. Her laugh was bubbly, and had a tinkling sound to it.

Like rain

"Draco." I offer my name and hand. Astoria shakes it.

"So," she stirs her drink with a cherry. "Why do you hate the rain." Her face is full of curiosity. I just shrug.

"I'm not afraid, its just ever since I was young I was told I would get sick and die if I went out in the rain." Astoria looks shocked.

She gazes deeply into my eyes. "Why would someone say that!" She slams her cup, and catches the attention of several drinkers. I don't mind that they are looking, Malfoys like attention.

"Its because I was sick a lot as a kid." she nods but seems a bit angry. Her eyes are full on concern."But, I always wanted to dance in the rain."

I had no idea that I grabbed her hand, and told her that. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the feeling of comfort being with her. She placed another hand on top of mine. "Why don't you? You haven't been with your parents for a while." I just look at my cold drink; watching the condensation form. It slid down the glass, like the rain slid down my window a long time ago.

Why haven't I?

I always wondered what it would be like to dance in the rain, but

_Would I die?_

_Would my father disown me for not being a proper Malfoy?_

_Most importantly, Do I care?_

Astoria grabs my hand, and I reluctantly follow her to the door. We stand there for awhile watching the pretty drops. Several customers growl at us for blocking the door, but Astoria gave them a dirty look.

She tugs my hand, and I knew she wants me to go outside. I hesitate for a second, and the tugging on my hand stops.

"Its time you got you wish." She pulls me, and we step outside. I cringe as my coat gets soaked.

But I wasn't dying.

In fact I felt as if I was flying. I ran into the middle of the empty street, and twirl in circles, my blonde hair plastered to my face. Astoria runs up to me, and I began to twirl her around like the muggles did in movies. We even tap our feet to the musical rain patter.

Tap, Tap, Tappity, Tap

We danced for over thirty minutes. Finally we found shelter in a dry alley.

"Thank you." I mumble, as I dry myself and her off with my wand. Astoria turns to me and smile.

"For what?" she playfully asks. I lean in upon her, and kiss her.

"For taking me into the rain." We kiss again, this time for awhile, as the diamonds fall in front of us.

Later on I marry her. Not because her money, or that I later found out she was a Slytherin, or her looks. But because of her personality...,

and that she took me dancing into the rain.

_What would it be like to dance in the rain... _

_a wonderful feeling._

**I hope you loved it. Draco may have never thought this, but I wanted to put him in a new light. =)**

**R and R**

**Also please check out my other stories.**


	3. Ginny Weasley

**Thanks to **

**Lost 2 love**

**who reviewed!!**

**more please!! =)**

**Enjoy, A/N I do not own Harry Potter**

What Would it be like

To have older sisters

Ginny Weasley

_(age 9)_

"Fred, George!" I shout at them, as they run from out of my closet and take off up the stairs. "Sneak into my room again, and I will tell mum." I can hear them howling with laughter above me. They know it is an empty threat, for if I tell mum they will tell her I have been sneaking in their room.

I slam my door shut, rattling the pictures on my wall. One slips onto the floor and shatters. It is a picture of my whole family. I rescue the picture before the glass can stab it, and head over to my bed.

The bed is overstuffed, and a bit to fluffy for me. But it doesn't matter anyway

What matters is I am the only girl child in the Weasley clan. It is very hard being the only girl. There is a lot of stress, as I try to be the girly-girl mum and dad always wanted, and I have to constantly deal with the boys sneaking in my room, and trying to search through my stuff.

I grab a couple of pillows, and shove them behind my head with the picture still in hand.

It is only a couple of years old, but it still makes me wonder what would it be like to have older sisters. When I say older sisters, I mean having five older sisters, and a younger brother. I can see it now.

It is only six, but I can feel my eye lids drooping...

"_Good morning mum!" I call from my room. For some reason my hair has braids in it, and my room is on the top floor. I rush down the steps, into the kitchen, and grin at __the sight._

_Five red head girls are sitting at the table chatting about girl stuff, and not any guy stuff like burping or Quidditch. Dad is sitting with a young boy, and both are reading the Daily Prophet._

"_Morning Morgan," calls mum form the kitchen. I frown at her, even though she can not see it._

_I take a seat in between an older looking girl, and one less older then her. "Umm, mum my name is Ginny." Mum comes in, and smiles sadly at me._

"_Sorry Ginny dear, but there is so many of you." She hands out plates, and everyone digs in. A girl looks at me in sympathy. That must be Morgan, and can be no older that then ten._

_I smile contently at everyone, but am a bit miffed for being called by a different name, everyday, since these kids were born. The same thing used to happen to the boys. The only plus thing is everyone is very neat as they eat. There is no unnecessary burping, or fighting about the last piece of sausage._

"_Elaine or Elizabeth,please pass the syrup." says mum. I look at the two girls she just named. They are identical twins, like Fred and George. Both have hair to their shoulders, and the same eye color as me and mum. _

_Elaine or Elizabeth hands over the sugary treat, and mum smiles at them._

"_So Viv, what do you think of my new dress." asks the second oldest girl. She looks to be around Charlie's age. The last girl to be named sighs._

"_I told you it is Viviane, and pink clashes all wrong with you hair, Gwen. Try some nice nail polish."_

_I literary choke on my food. Pink? Nail Polish? Those are so girly, the family looks at me, and I can now see most of the girls are wearing make up. I look into my spoon, and see that I am also wearing make up. I am only nine!_

_Make up!_

Suddenly I awake to find the sky has darkened around the horizon. I look over at my clock and see that only an hour has passed. I sigh and turn to my side. The dream has spooked me a bit, and makes me crave for the burping and farting that my brothers do.

I must be sick or something.

Don't get me wrong, It would be great to have older sisters, but

_Would they want to do my hair?_

_Buy me dolls?_

_Would I still be able to sneak out at night with their brooms?_

_Would they turn me into the ultimate girly girl, with make up?_

I turn onto my other side to find the twins looking at me.

"Wake up sleeping brat." says George. "Mum says it is time for dinner, and wants you to come down stairs." They make a fake fart noise, well I hope it was fake, and walk away.

I actually laugh as they leave. I can not believe I even considered having older sisters. Older brothers can be gross, and a bit of pain, but...

I would not trade them at all, not for all the sisters in the world.

_What would it be like to have older sisters... a sweet dream turning into a hideous nightmare._

_**I hope you like it**_

_**R and R**_


	4. Scorpius Malfoy

_**Thanks to Lost 2 Love who reviewed**_

_**More??**_

_**Oh I have another new story:**_

With 'His' Child- Ginny Weasley

The world she knew is at war. The man she loves broke up with her. Her sixth year at school is spent defying the headmaster. But to top it off she is 16 and pregnant by the Darkest figure in history. How could life get any worse?

_**Beta: LivinLaVidaLou**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

What Would it be like

To Forgo all Traditions

Scorpius Malfoy

_(age 15)_

I am becoming extremely tired of all these lessons my grandfather puts me through.

Every Saturday during the summer holidays I am forced to go to the stinky Malfoy Manor and visit my dad's parents. It is only stinky because it is the house I hate.

Well I hate all the Malfoy manors, but a proper Malfoy must live in them. According to father I will inherit one of my choosing.

I rather use a cardboard box.

Or the inside of a snake, whichever comes first.

But back to the lessons I take. Well, each lesson is devoted to being a high standing aristocrat in society, and how to be a proper Malfoy.

If I would have knew about all these rules, I would have tried not to be the fastest, well you know.

Some of the rules are common sense, and others are downright dumb.

Malfoys shall not marry Muggle-borns. Half-bloods are acceptable, but Pure-bloods are the only reasonable choice.

To bad that grandfather does not know I am in love with Rose Weasley. Because of that I would be breaking another rule.

A Malfoy shall not marry a Weasley. I want to get with her, but I know it is wrong.

Actually it is not wrong, it is against Malfoy traditions.

I wish I could forgo all these stupid Malfoy traditions.

Suddenly I remember the promise I made myself when the lesson first started.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(age 10)

"Scorpius, sit up straight! If I have to tell you again, you will be forced to another jinx." lectures grandfather. He raises his wand threatening, but I just laugh on the inside.

He is not a threat to me. More like a funny almost bald man.

This is only my second lesson, but I am ready to tear my hair out. Or tear out the rest of Grandfather's.

Grandfather steps closer to me and sneers. "What have we learned today?" This is my cue to stand up, and ramble about the pointless traditions.

More like rules to the way they enforce them.

"A Malfoy must stand tall and proud. He must marry a high standing Pure-Blood, and must have children until he has an heir. He must also name that heir after a constellation or Greek myth." I sat down dramatically, and could have sworn Grandfather smiled at me.

"Very good, but it is only just the beginning. Now go over the Malfoy family tree until I get back." He then leaves, his coat whipping at his feet.

I sigh, and pull out our family book. It is long, dull, and full of boring people. People I have never met, except for those who are alive.

I look out the window where I can see the house elves playing. They are so lucky being able to explore the world, as I sit here learning some stupid traditions

_Who says I have to learn them?_

_Who says I can't do whatever I want?_

_Do I even want to be a Malfoy?_

_No_

I smile at the response I heard in my head. I take out a sheet of paper, and write down my own pledge. Hopefully my future self will remember it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(age 15)

I have found it! The pledge I wrote a few years ago.

_I, Scorpius Hyperion M., Promise to make it my quest to be the most dishonorable Malfoy ever, and forgo all traditions._

I laugh at the sheet of paper, but I will go along with my pledge.

Rose Weasley is watching me curiously. Maybe it cause I laughed out loud. Her blue eyes go well with her brown hair. I smile at her, and she hesitates to smile back.

I think I have found my first Malfoy tradition to break.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(age 25)

It is very cold outside, but today is a special day. It is the day I present my son to the family. He is already a year old, but it is a tradition that the grandparents not see the child until they are a year old. It was created because Malfoy babies tend to be sickly, and die before their first year.

Me and Rose were going to bring him earlier, but my whole family went on a trip.

We approach the Malfoy gate, with our boy tucked in Rose's arm. She looks at the gate apprehensively, but I take her hand and walk her through. The gate dissolves briefly to let us in.

The path to the door seems longer than before, and finally we are at the door. I bang the snake knocker, scaring Rose and Our Son. I kiss her cheek, and fondly caress our son's cheek.

"Scorpius!" cries grandmother. She gives Rose a look, and takes the baby away from her. She then turns around back into the house. My mother comes to the door and kisses both of our cheeks. She is the only one to have really accepted Rose.

Dad also tolerates her, but I still catch him muttering rude things about her family once in awhile.

"C'mon in darlings before you catch a cold." I pull Rose inside to the parlor. We both take a seat across from my parents and Grandparents.

Grandmother starts to bounce our boy happily. "He is so handsome." She is gushing over his blonde hair. He looks like a miniature me, except he has Rose's nose, and a mixture of our eyes.

Rose starts to shiver at my side. I know it is because of her nerves. I kiss Rose on the cheek, again. My Grandfather gives us a look. _Malfoys shall not kiss in public._

"So son, what have you named the boy?" asks Father, giving me and Rose a stern stare. I smile at this for I've been waiting to expose it for awhile.

Rose's hand starts to quiver, I grasp it harder. "Well father before I tell you, me and Rose have an announcement." I place a hand over her stomach. You could not see the small bulge due to her coat. Rose looks at me, and I nod. She then reveal her coat to show her pregnant stomach.

Grandfather looks as if he might faint.

Priceless.

"The little one is due around April." I smile at her stomach, and pat it gently.

"Scorpius! You have your heir already! It is tradition.." starts Grandmother.

"..for a Malfoy to reproduce until they have a son. Well me and Rose want a lot of kids. Maybe four or five." My mother smiles at me, and I could have sworn my father's upper lips twitched.

"Would you like to know our son's name now?" quietly peeps Rose. My mother nods, as my Grandfather mutters something like it better be with tradition.

I look at all of them and smile. "His name is Robert Ronald Malfoy."

Grandfather has actually passed out. Grandmother hands mother the baby, and rushes over to help him.

Forget what I said earlier, this is priceless.

Dad looks at me, and sips his wine as grandfather comes around.

He knows I am lying. "You guys better thank Rose she is the one to want to use the tradition. His name is Taurus Draco Malfoy. Taur short." I finally admit. I wanted to go against traditions, but for some odd reason she likes the Malfoy procedure.

Grandfather smiles, and passes out wine to all, except Rose. He was kind enough to give her juice.

"Well I am glad that the Weasley talked some sense into you boy. Even though they are the Anti-Malfoy." Rose frowns at him, but I just pat her knee.

I actually have to laugh at that. The Anti-Malfoy, what a card.

_What would it be like to forgo all traditions... The Anti-Malfoy_

_**Well... What do you think?**_

_**Review Please**_


	5. Severus Snape

_**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**_

_**rosalietheharrypotterlover**_

_**Lost 2Love**_

_**and thanks to all who added my to story alerts, author alerts..etc. =)**_

_**Beta: LivinLaVidaLou**_

A/N: I don't own Harry potter, just their thoughts that I create =)

What Would It Be Like...

To be a muggle born

Severus Snape

_(age 17)_

The meeting is finally over. We all descend from the mysterious room known as the Room of Requirement. I push my hair out my eyes and take a detour to the dungeons.

The other guys look back at me to see where I am going, but they just shrug and continue on their way. They really don't care about me, it is the sad truth.

But whoever said the truth had to be a glorious thing happy?

The meeting was about becoming a future Death Eater. I did not want to go at first, but Macnair convinced me to check it out.

I wish I hadn't went. It turned out if you went you were already a new member of the Dark Lord's followers.

I chuckled darkly. The _Dark Lord_. Already I began to call him that.

If only the _Dark Lord_ knew I was a half-blood instead of being a pure-blood. Oh well, you can't chose your parentage.

Trust me there is no potion alive that can change that. I've actually looked it up.

You would too if you had an abusive father like mine. Every single time that I see that muggle he has a drink in his hand, and a frown upon his face.

Enough about Snape. I am the Half-Blood Prince, and no longer a Snape. Well in my own mind.

The hallways in this school are easy to get lost in, and I prayed that misfortune would happen to me. It didn't, and I found myself on the second floor. A couple of portraits are frowning at me, and saying I should head up to bed. I just gave them my favorite finger in return. They did not like that to much, and began to shout angrily.

I dived behind a tapestry as Lily Evans came out from a classroom. Her hair is hanging messily around her back. I peek out to see her emerald eyes searching the corridor. Lily sighs, and fixed her shirt.

I started to wonder why she was out so late. It is not like her to do night patrols this particular Wednesday. Trust me, I have memorized her night patrols. Yea, I know it sounds stalker-ish, but I am trying to gain up the courage to tell her that I love her.

Lily, walks down a bit, away from my hiding space.

All I can think about is how I wished I was a muggle born like her.

Imagine, I would not have to become a death eater, which is now my fate.

Suddenly my earlier question is answered. I can see that pillock of a man, James Potter, coming out of the same classroom. His glasses are askew. He walks up to Lily, and wraps his arms around her. She smiles and giggles as she fixes his glasses.I think I'm going to be ill.

I could not help but growl at them. Luckily for me, her giggles drowned my noise out.

Its not fair. That should be me holding her; praying she would not leave me like when you try to hold water in your palm.

That could have been me, but just like the water, I let her go. All because of that one word I mistakenly uttered two years ago.

"Mud-Blood**."**

I did not mean to say it, I was just angry at Potter. But I said it,out of my complete anger in the spur of the moment, and now I have to reap what I have sowed.

If I was a muggle born, then I would not have said that.

All my problems could be solved if I was a muggle born.

I slid down the cool hard wall, not caring that my shoes squeak against the floor. Not caring that my hair curtained my face. I lazily push the greasy locks out my face, but they fall back into place, acting stubborn.

Yes I know what the other kids say about my hair, and it is true. No matter about my hair, its just hair and not some big deal.

My mind wanders from the thought of hair. I soon start to ask myself questions about my decision to wanting to be a muggle born...

Would I still be in Slytherin?

If yes, would I be even more of an outcast?

If no, would I be aknow it al**l** Ravenclaw, or an arrogant Gryffindor?

Who would have been my parents?

Would I have been a future Death Eater still?

Am I really this dissatisfied about my life?

I for sure know the answer to the last one. It is absolutely and completely yes. All my problems could be solved if I was a muggle born. Knowing the answer to that question, I ask myself another.

Would I have still called Lily a mud blood**?**

Of course not! I love her, and if I was a muggle born I could be with her right now possibly planning our future together.

I pick myself up, and walk out from my hiding spot. The coast is clear, and I begin to head to the main staircase.

It does not matter that those questions are swarming in my head. No matter how hard I try I will not be with Lily or be a muggle born.

I will and forever be Severus Snape, Death Eater. I know and have accepted my fate.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_(age 21)_

They could not have picked a better sight to bury her. The tombstone over her grave is marble white, and reflects her beauty.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes, and lay down the lilies I brought. They decorate the grave beautifully, just like her body that is now cold under mounds of dirt.

She is gone, and it is because of me. If only I had kept my mouth shut.

If only I had never called her a mud blood that faithful day**,** she would probably be in my arms, possibly carrying my child.

But no, she is dead along with her true lover. And I vow to avenge her somehow. Whether it be helping that old man get rid of The Dark Lord, or just killing myself to protect her son.

I can't take this anymore and walk out the rickety gates, letting them slam shut behind me. My thoughts of her are chased away with the memories of what I was thinking four years ago.

Deep down inside I still wish I was a muggle born.

_What would it be like to be a muggle born... it would be my deepest secret desire coming true._

_**Well?**_

_**R and R please!**_


	6. Minerva M

_**Thanks to all who reviewed:**_

_**DraigCymraeg**_

_**Lost 2 Love**_

_**rosalietheharrypotterlover**_

_**Sorry it too so long to update!**_

_**Summary: What would it be like... to Die? To Dance in the rain? To wake up and find everything back to normal? This is a bunch of short stories about all Harry Potter characters as they muse about certain thoughts in their lives.**_

_**A/N: I don't own Harry potter, just their thoughts that I create =)Please excuse any bad grammar. My beta/actual sister and I have reached a decision about her betaing stories.**_

What Would It Be Like...

To have married him

Minerva McGonagall

_(age 15)_

It is another sunny day here in Hogwarts, but my thoughts are not on the bright sun- they are on him.

He is the boys siting a few seats across from me. His hair is tied back into a short ponytail. He is not looking this way, but I know about his hazel eyes.

The eyes that hypnotize me.

It does not matter though, he will never notice me. I am just some book nerd, who spends her time doing her homework. Besides he could have any girl in this classroom- why would he want me?

I now just realized he is looking my way, and I blush at his grin. His teeth tend to light up his whole childish face.

His face reminds me of a new book. No flaws at all to it. Wait, keep it together Minnie and stop comparing him to a book or anything school related.

He is better than a bunch of school items.

I jump as the bell rings. As usual I am the last to leave, because I have to pack up all my stuff. I hardly notice that I am not alone until I am face to face with him. I drop my heavy book,and he bends down to grab it.

"Thanks," was all I could say muster; my throat clenched tight with embarrasment. He nods, and we begin to head over to the door.

He stops, and grabs my elbow. If I was some nit of a girl I would have vowed to never wash my elbow again. "So your name is Minerva?" I nod, but am curious at how nervous he is acting. "My name is Ezekiel, Zeke for short."

All I can do is nod; of course I know his name.

Several students brushed past us in a hurry. He nervously shifts his feet against the floor.

"Um, Minerva..?"

"Call me Minnie." my voice is confident, and loud even though I am beyond scared. Zeke smiles at me.

"So Minnie, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I swear I could not have stop nodding my head. Zeke grins,and kissed me on the cheek. He then disappears into the sea of students, leaving me there holding my cheek.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(age 27)

"Minnie please, will you marry me." he asks holding out a ring that glitters in the streetlight. The piece of jewelry is intrinsic, or so I can tell it is.

We are standing in the street in some foreign magical neighborhood. I am surprised he was able to track me down. Zeke drops down on one knee holding on to my arm for dear life as the other clutches the small black box.

I just shake my head, and lifted him up. "Zeke, darling, you know it is my mission in life to study all aspects of Transfiguration." My words mean nothing as the tears fall down from my eyes.

My heart is craving him, just like it did when I first started school.

I can't take it any more, and walk away from him. Suddenly there is a pair of arms around me. Then I am locked into a deep embrace.

If all the passion in the world gathered up in one place, it would have been where our lips met. That is when I knew I loved him.

But I could not be with him. "Zeke, I love you so much, but I can't be with you." the words are meaningless drivel.

Zeke just nods at me, and kissed me before he walked away into the darkness.

Am I really that dumb for leaving him? Yes I am, but my destiny is teaching. I walked down the other way to the hotel, away from my true love.

Little did I know that he had slipped the ring into my pocket.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(age 50)

It has been twenty three years since I have last heard anything from or about him:

_Another Victim Killed by Hands of You-Know-Who_

_Ezekiel Gladden was found dead in his home tonight. There was apparent signs of struggle, and several hairs found at the scene. These will be analyzed to see if the murder, or murders, can be brought to justice. _

_Several reporters talked to his neighbors. One has quoted saying he has no family, and never married._

Of course he never married. Ever since I turned him down I knew he would not find anyone else. We were made for each other, and I gave that up.

But for what? Oh teach a bunch of kids with little respect?

I have given up a glorious life with my lover, and possible kids for these students.

I could have been Mrs. Ezekiel Gladden. But no, I chose my destiny, and now have to follow its lonely twisted path.

But,_ If I married him would I have been happy?_

_Would I have had a new destiny?_

_Am I an idiot for choosing this life._

There is no need for these questions. I have to get back to my class. Most students are not all bad, and show some promise.

These are my kids now. I tell them to read page 290. As I speak I twirl the ring around my finger letting the diamond catch the light several times.

"Prof., may I ask why you wear that ring?" I smile at the voice: Lily Evans, a very bright girl. I look at her expecting green eyes.

"Yes you may. I was once in love with a man named Ezekiel." my voice chokes on the word: love. So long has it been since I remembered that feeling. Now it comes to me in a rush flooding my heart, triggering my emotions, bringing a smile to my face.

Several kids gasp recognizing the name. No one dares to ask me if it is the same Ezekiel from the papers.

All I can think about is how I lied to my kids.

I was never 'once' in love with him.

I am still deeply, emotionally in love with him, and part of me wishes, no yearns, that I had married him.

_What would it be like to have married him... The greatest, but unreal, thing on earth._

_**R and R please!**_


	7. Lord Voldemort

_**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**_

_**Lost 2 Love**_

_**DraigCymraeg**_

_**rosalietheharrypotterlover**_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I do not own Harry Potter. **_

**_I decided to end this story, but if anyone wants a character chapter I will update and write one_.**

Due to it being Thanksgiving Weekend I am updating all my stories to say thanks to my wonderful readers!!!

**Lord Voldemort:**

**What would it be like to be Albus Dumbledore**

The ancient house of Riddle was cold, dark, and dreary; just the the way he liked it. The sky was a midnight blue and and the wind hardly disturbed the worn structure.

Lord Voldemort watched as the man in front of him bawl like a baby as the intensity of the curse increased. Due to his weakness he could not preform such curse, but Pettigrew was able to. Their "guest" was an old death eater who wanted to come back to him.

"Please have mercy," he cried which caused the Dark Lord to laugh.

Suddenly his mind thought of an interesting fact. He was thirteen when he asked Albus Dumbledore to take mercy on him and let him stay at Hogwarts during the summer. The old man silently agreed and granted him the wish.

"Mercy? You want me to have mercy Crouch? Pettigrew test him further to see he is worthy," he whispered. The enormous ratty looking man gave a silent apology to Crouch, before he obeyed his master's command. The Dark Lord saw the look and stored it in his memory to punish his servant for it.

Voldemort, while the man continued to howl, thought an interesting question. What If he was like Albus Dumbledore. He knew Dumbledore would not have watched this man holler in pain.

He could see it now...him surrounded by supporters as they preached for the light. Harry Potter by his side agreeing to his powerful words.

It was scary but surreal. Voldemort motioned to Pettigrew who flicked his wand causing even more pain to surge the man's body. The pain from the man was almost satisfying to make him smile, but the human gesture was beneath him.

As his pleas for help and forgiveness spewed from Crouch Voldemort's mind was on other matters.

_Would I have a beard as white as the light side?_

_Would people still follow me for the quest of restoring the world?_

_Would I be able to accept Harry Potter for a hero?_

_Would I be able to give up the warm arms from the dark side?_

He watched the man cry tears in front of him and motioned for Pettigrew to stop. Crouch ran to his chair and praised him for forgiving him and being a powerful being. It was not strange that The Dark Lord got pleasure from torturing a follower, but he also enjoyed the fact of how they viewed him.

As a strong leader...like Dumbledore. That was when the truth came at Him.

What would it be like to be Albus Dumbledore...

_A waste of precious evil time._

_**Thank you for reading this story!**_

_**I will come back and write more if anyone wants a specific character chapter.**_

_**Just Review or pm me!**_


End file.
